Mr Grey
by fictionpress1213
Summary: Anastasia and Christian meet in a whole new diffrent way. Where rules are required, and expected to be abided by. Where you do recieve punishments for your actions, and where you are expected to listen, and NOT defy.


And yet another story. :) Tell me what you think. Comment, PM, follow, fave.

* * *

And my second year of college begins. Life has been more hectic than ever and I just think this New Year, requires a new change.

Me and my best friend Elizabeth- or should I say my only friend- are both ready for new thing. We are in college and yet we still act the same as we were in high school.

Me- laid back, keep to myself kind of girl. I'm more of an observer. But Elizabeth is an outgoing, dare devil, risk taker.

I personally see nothing wrong with how she is yet she also wants a change. Who am I to judge?

I head in the bathroom and run a bath. I live by myself, in a big apartment. My mother is a news reporter who still insists on giving me money, although I am a grown woman, who has a job.

I can't really say I don't want the money. I mean I kind of feel dirty taking people's money no matter the person but she's been really helping me out.

I slam my windows shut as a heavy brisk of wind flows through the apartment. Its winter and its fucking cold but no matter how cold it is I hate sleeping in the hotness. SO I insist on keeping the windows open, and I just snuggle with a big comfy quilt.

I walk around my apartment real quick just to check things over. The wooden floors feel cold against my bare feet. I could hear the echo of my footsteps as well as every noise I make.

Although it's big for just one person I made it look really homey. With red and yellow and white walls, and big comfy brown leather couches. I go to my couch and fix the throw neatly.

Once I'm satisfied I go back and check to see if the bath is ready. The water is filled to the top, burning hot of course, and I jump in. I relax in the quietness of it all. I love when I can hear nothing but the sound of my breathing.

I grab my strawberry with cream VO5 shampoo, and scrub my hair. Yes I know it's a cheap shampoo but with the smell, it's worth it. The smell is like heaven in a bottle.

After I shampoo I condition, wash myself and them I'm out. I put a little of the conditioner even after I'm out just to ensure the smell stays locked in my hair.

I grab my lotion and rub all over my body, spending extra time on my legs. I feel refreshed, clean, and brand new. I check my body out in the mirror; it could use a little work.

That's a new thing to add on my to do list: Jogging. Opening my closet I pull out my oversized big knit sweater that hangs off the shoulder. It's comfy and cute, I adore this sweater.

I pair that with some spandex and some knee high boots, and I'm satisfied. It's starting to get lighter outside. I always wake up an hour and a half before I need to go to my classes, just to make due for my morning routine.

It's now 6:49, class starts at 7:00. Punctuality is my best point. I decided on makeup for today. Now the old Anastasia will settle for some mascara and lip gloss but I'm not the old Ana anymore.

I start with white eye shadow all over my eyelids, and go with thin eyeliner making a slight less exaggerated cat eye.

As I take out my bag and start to fill it with the things I'll need for the day my phone starts to ring. The screen indicates its Elizabeth, and I pick up while packing up my bags.

"Yea?" I say packing my notebooks, and pencils.

"Got your Marketing book?" She asks.

"Yes."

"And your Spanish book?"

"Yes."

"And your essay for Mr. Ass face?"

"Y-eeees… Wait no, fuck I totally forgot to do it!" I smack my hand on my forhead and try to conjure up a fix it plan.

"No worries. From what I hear he's having problems at home, he probably won't even notice."

I frown as I pack my Juicy Couture perfume up.

"Problems? As in…" I trail off.

"As in his father died, and things aren't going so well in the sex department." I shake my head and close my bag.

"And how in the world would you know something as personal as that?" I say.

"I have my ways." I laugh slightly, that's Elizabeth for you.

"Of course you do. But awww I kind of feel bad for him."

"Don't, he's an ass. Listen I have to go see you soon."

She hangs up quickly and I give myself the once over in the mirror. Okay I look good, and I feel good, and I'm pretty sure today will be good.

Just have to think positive.

I grab my keys and head in my car.

* * *

The first four classes went good actually. Mr. Ass face of a teacher was actually pretty calm, and collected. Well when I say calm and collected I really mean not so grumpy and annoying.

Now for my next class, business 101. I enter the small room, and sit down as I get lost into my phone. I don't even notice when the teacher comes in.

"Hello class. Now I your teacher Ms. Hekins has been fired, so I will be substituting until… Well for the remainder of the year."

I continue to text Elizabeth completely oblivious of what's going on around me.

"And what is your name, Ms. I am too busy for school?"

I shut my eyes and internally scold myself for being so careless. As I slowly look up I stay stock still in my seat for a bit.

Or maybe longer for a bit, I couldn't tell seeing as how I was put in to a trance by the most invigorating, alluring, heart stopping grey eyes I have ever seen before.

He is leaning against the desk, white button down shirt, grey pants that bring out his eyes, and unruly disheveled hair.

I notice a bit of stubble coming about on his face, and I quickly meet my gaze back up to his. God what is it about men and stubble?

"Anastasia." I manage coolly. How I did that, I have no fucking Idea, but thank the heavens I pulled it off.

"Anastasia," he tests out, "next time you might want to actually pay attention if you would like to obtain some knowledge from this class. There are always repercussions for our actions, Anastasia."

Oh, the way he says my name.

Say it again! Say it again. Pleasseeeee just once more? I try to transfer my thoughts to his mind hoping he'd say my name again.

I cross my legs and now focus wholly on his teaching.

"My name is Mr. Grey, and.." He is interrupted by a giddy, girl who is hanging on to his every word.

"Grey? As in Christian Grey? As in billionaire Christian Grey?" She says on the brink of fainting.

Billionaire? I can't say I'm all that surprised though.

"Yes as in billionaire. But I didn't want to flaunt it. I am just here to share some of my knowledge with you, since I own the university and well… well to be blunt your teacher was doing a shitty job."He states normally.

I can hear some snorts, some giggles, and some comments on how he is so cute. Jesus do they have to be so obvious? Why can't they internally fan over him like me?

All too soon class is over. Believe me when I say I literally wanted to cry. He is just so fucking hot.

As I sigh and start to pack up my books, the class clears out. I linger a little longer trying to breathe in all he is, before I have to leave him for the whole rest of the day.

Gosh, I have gone into stalker mode.

"Anastasia." He says, calling me to his desk.

I smirk in satisfaction. He said it again, oh yeah.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" I ask going to his desk.

"Be sure your actually paying attention next time, I have a problem with disobedience and believe me when I tell you; the consequences won't be to your liking at all." He says with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

I just nod in understandment and walk away, whilst trying to calm my breathing.

Won't be to my liking, and what was with that devious smirk?


End file.
